


心悸

by beijikaola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola





	心悸

窒息的姐妹篇，设定团长受伤以后的时间段，估计这个系列会有三篇吧，这个是第二篇。  
继续欧美风粗俗开车，言语直白。骚话埃尔文，人物极度ooc .

埃尔文昏迷第三天。  
断臂的创口是回到军团医院才清创缝合的，一路上只靠勒紧的皮带来止血。简直是惊心动魄，军医也感叹，要不是他体格强壮可能很难捡回一条命。利威尔见惯了尸体和残肢，可是这一次他觉得自己有些心慌。埃尔文对整个调查军团来说至关重要，如果他死了，他们该怎么办？军团的每个人都很担心，担心如果团长挺不过去该怎么办。可是利威尔知道，那个人的执着，怎么可能在这个刚刚看得到希望的时候放弃。

他就那么躺着，呼吸微弱，脸色苍白。他昏迷的日子里，避难的居民和宪兵团发生了冲突，混乱无序。利威尔穿着便服坐在床边的椅子上看着他。调查兵团为了救艾伦回来损失惨重，正在休整状态，所以他只穿了衬衫和西服外套。这三天埃尔文一直在昏睡，无意识的靠着蜂蜜盐水补充体液。利威尔一直守在他身边，无比担心，直到发现他终于有排尿了，才稍微安心了一些，至少能活下来了。

第四天，终于清醒了片刻，胡言乱语的说了几句话，又开始睡。因为发热出了汗，利威尔用热毛巾，为他擦了身体。看着右手空荡荡的位置，有些难过。就这样恍惚恍惚惚的过了一周，他才有了些力气能正常说话。

埃尔文在昏迷中一直感受到右手的剧痛，仿佛指甲被拔光的剧痛，每根手指的指尖都在疼痛。醒来后看着自己已经空出来的右边，果然都是幻觉。而且这种疼痛会越来越少，会越来越微弱，直到平复，接受自己残缺的现实。想来有点悲壮。

这个早上他刚醒，利威尔就来了，端着一碗燕麦粥，虽然他还很虚弱，但可以吃一些容易下咽的食物了。将粥碗放在床头柜上，小心的把埃尔文扶起来，顺手将枕头立起来靠在床头，为他找到一个舒适的位置坐好。  
“埃尔文，你要不要先擦一下身体？你闻起来要发臭了。”  
并不需要得到他的同意，自顾自的拎了热水壶进来。为他脱了汗衫，快速用温水浸湿毛巾。  
皮肤一接触到热乎乎的毛巾，就微微发抖，汗毛颤栗，利威尔问他：“你冷吗？我会快点擦。”“没有关系，这很舒服。”利威尔看着他的身体，肖瘦了一大圈，肌肉的消耗让他的锁骨看起来很明显。右边的残肢包着纱布，已经不再会渗血，恢复的不错。利威尔不敢让他有什么动作，轻手轻脚的像对待什么昂贵的瓷器。

“你还是先躺下吧，躺下方便脱裤子。”  
他们之间没什么要避忌的，埃尔文配合的躺下，任由利威尔为他脱裤子。  
他下半身穿着病人穿的宽松的睡裤，里面没有穿内裤，利威尔脱去他的裤子换了条毛巾为他擦下半身。  
“利威尔，你知道吗？我今天早上醒来都没有硬。”埃尔文望着天花板喃喃的说。  
“你那是失血过多的正常反应。”利威尔一边用湿毛巾为他擦拭大腿内侧一边回应。  
“但愿吧，我可不想有什么奇怪的后遗症。”  
“你流的是血不是脑浆，你傻了吗？你会好的，相信我。”  
“我不想让你失望。”他勉强挤出个微笑。利威尔知道他是开了个玩笑，可能是想让自己放松一些。“好吧，等你能下床了，就证明一下自己会不会让我失望。”

一周后  
利威尔躺在自己的浴缸里，享受着他最喜欢的时光——洗澡。自己亲手打扫的浴室，自己亲自用羊毛刷子刷洗过的浴缸，这让一个有洁癖的人很放松。他把自己洗的很干净，确切说是里里外外，浑身散发着清爽的肥皂味儿。  
他赤身露体的走到洗脸盆的镜子前，浴室的热气让镜子蒙上了一层白雾。顺手抹了抹镜子，自己泡过澡泛着红的脸模模糊糊的印在镜子上。他的黑发湿漉漉的被拢在脑后，露出了额头。从镜子里看着自己皱着的眉头，他很纠结。

利威尔手里拿着做爱时用的药膏，努力回想着埃尔文是怎么做的。他很少自己一个人干这档子事。  
在埃尔文的引导下，他也曾经自己为自己扩张过，可是此刻埃尔文并不在这里。  
伸出两根手指挖了一大坨药膏出来，想直接填进自己的肛门里。可是这个很久没用过的部位并不那么配合。努力放松，该死的，都泡过热水澡放松了，怎么还是这么紧。还是一根一根手指的来吧！  
用手指插进自己的身体里，克服的最大困难是羞耻心。利威尔自己都感受到脸在发烫，羞耻心夹杂着罪恶感，居然莫名其妙的有点性奋。  
他觉得自己根本没办法很仔细的做这种事。左手扶着洗脸台，尽量压低自己的腰，右手绕到身后捅进那个小洞里。没几下大腿已经开始发抖。利威尔思考着要不要去床上做，可是在更大的房间里这样打开自己，很没有安全感。没办法，警觉心是职业病。埃尔文曾经说过他一惊一乍像只小猫。听觉很灵敏，做爱的时候有点动静都紧张的要命，下面夹的很紧。

利威尔有些丧气的发现，一想到和埃尔文做爱的事，自己居然开始勃起了。

他就这么草草的结束了扩张，算不上扩张顶多算是把润滑膏填进了屁股里。不自觉的夹紧屁股，因为担心有东西流出来。从衣柜里拿出了一条黑色的裤子，就这样穿上。他没有穿军团配发的灰色内裤，很简单因为怕弄上油迹。上半身穿好白衬衫和黑色外套，跟平时一样没什么不同。任谁也想不到他的下半身是一副怎么样的光景。

他打算去埃尔文的房间，因为第二天他就要去新的驻扎地了，带着新的利威尔班的成员。他们的房间在同一层，所以没有几步路。埃尔文几天前就已经从病房搬回了自己的房间。这些日子他一直在练习怎么生活自理。一个惯用右手的人突然失去了右手很难很快适应。  
站在房门前敲了门，埃尔文知道，在这个时间会来找他的只会是利威尔。  
“你还没准备睡吗？”  
“还没有，在看韩吉的报告”  
“不要太拼命了。你最近看起来过于兴奋，有些沉不住气。”利威尔在他桌子的另一边扯了一把椅子坐下。  
“也许吧，你说的很对，这个时候不能太急躁。可能是纠缠我这么多年的那个念头终于有可能要得到证实了，所以有点迫不及待。”

埃尔文知道第二天利威尔就要去那个偏僻的驻扎地了。按照惯例也许他们应该做点什么，可是现在，他连拥抱都做不了了。“利威尔，过来。”他向他伸出左手，示意他过来。利威尔站起身，走到他的身前，他还坐在椅子上，右边的衬衫袖子空荡荡的，袖子被打了个结。他仰着头深情的看着利威尔，烛光中的眼底泛着光。他所有的冷酷决断都留给了信仰，所有温柔感情可能都留给了利威尔。

 

利威尔居高临下的看着这样的埃尔文。他的金发垂在脑门上，单纯的眼神望着他，就像个孩子，心里突然涌上一股酸胀的情绪。又是那种让人讨厌的心慌。

害怕得到，又害怕失去的心慌。

有些虔诚的在他左手无名指的位置吻了吻说：“还好你被吃掉的不是左手。”  
接着像安抚一个孩子一样，在他的额头上印上一个吻。  
“就这样吗？这是一个晚安吻吗？”埃尔文微笑着问他。

利威尔捧着他瘦削的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇，亲吻他的耳朵，亲吻他的脖子。他还没有干透的黑发，蹭着颈边的肌肤，湿漉漉的。  
“今天怎么这么主动？”  
“我只想看看你是不是真的有什么障碍了。”  
埃尔文有些好笑的回忆起来，这是那天自己跟他开的那个玩笑。  
“亲爱的利威尔，看来你要更努力一点了，毕竟怎么说我也算是个伤患。”说着拉着利威尔的手，按在了他的裆部，那个东西还没有完全硬起来。

利威尔在他面前缓缓蹲下，单膝跪地，低着头并不看他。解开他的皮带扣，把他半勃的老二从裤子里掏了出来。一鼓作气的含进了嘴里。埃尔文知道，他大概鼓起了很大的勇气才能这样。一开始，连接吻都会有障碍的家伙，现在能这么淡定的为男人吸老二。

可能军团的每个人都觉得利威尔是个施虐欲爆棚的人，踹起人来毫不留情。如果是被虐狂遇到他，可能会立刻跪倒在他的脚下。可是只要埃尔文知道，利威尔才是那个被虐狂。  
埃尔文像个王者一样端坐在椅子上看着眼前这个努力取悦着他的“人类最强”。仅剩的左手温柔的抚摸着他的黑发“乖孩子，你做的很好。”  
他低沉的声线充满了支配欲，利威尔觉得自己的小腹都开始抽搐了起来，他很吃这一套，这种气场的埃尔文总会让他异常性奋。  
他的嘴很小，含着这根粗壮的东西不需要很久两腮就开始发酸。口腔被塞的满满的，长度直到咽喉，顶的他一直强压着呕吐感。埃尔文不得不说，利威尔真的不擅长口交，技术太差了。除了第一次被他吸，由于自己过于兴奋而直接射在了他的嘴里以外，嗯，他的口活也顶多只能作为前戏。  
“够了够了，起来吧，自己把裤子脱了，今天，你知道，我现在的情况，恐怕不能像过去那样干你了。”  
利威尔听了他的话，有些气恼的说：“你是嫌弃我做的很差吧，混蛋。”他气呼呼的开始解裤子，就那样毫无羞耻心的露出了光溜溜的下半身，裤子里什么都没有，大腿内侧还泛着油光。  
埃尔文站起身，突然单手从背后把他摁在了圆桌上。  
“原来已经自己准备好了？”  
他习惯性的想用另一只手摸他的臀缝，才发现自己已经做不到了。  
“就这样趴好不要动！明白吗？”他向利威尔下答了命令。  
利威尔乖乖的趴在桌子上，脱了一半的裤子挂在脚踝上，整个屁股暴露在空气中。

“原来你一直这样光着屁股？连内裤都没穿。”  
他的左手用力抓着左边的臀肉。

“看看，这个洞口还黏糊糊，自己已经玩过吗？”  
他向这个窄小的洞里毫不留情的塞进了自己的中指。

“如果刚才艾伦来找你，我来猜猜会怎么样？”  
他将手指缓慢的抽出一半，又狠狠的插回去。

“你会像平时一样，面无表情的坐在椅子上和他喝茶谈话，只是他走了之后，你的椅子上会多一块油迹。因为你屁股里的油膏会把裤子弄湿，印到椅子上。”  
说着他向他的洞里又塞进了一根手指。

“哈，不要再说了！你现在只能用手指插我了吗？你的老二是摆设吗？”利威尔扭过头气急败坏的瞪着他。  
“好吧，我现在就来干你！你这个淫荡的小东西！”  
埃尔文用左手握着自己的老二，准备用右手抓着利威尔的胯部：“该死的，我做不到！”  
利威尔知道他指的是什么，咬了咬牙开口：“让我来。”说着伸出自己的右手，绕到身后，握着他炽热坚硬的那根东西，引导着他缓缓插入自己的身体里。他用自己的右手代替了埃尔文的右手。。。

“啊，你里面好热好湿，利威尔你太棒了（好吧，一般欧美风骚话也就那几句）”  
“你慢一点，不要忽然这么用力，我有点疼，啊，不要一开始就往那个地方顶，啊！”这他妈绝对不是什么欲拒还休的情趣，而是很久没做过自己的屁股真的有点吃不消。再说明天还要骑马去很偏僻的地方，长途跋涉，利威尔开始担忧起自己的屁股了。

身后的那个人完全无视了他的诉求，大力的撞击让他不得不掂着脚配合他进出的角度，他的后颈被埃尔文掐在手里，屁股被死死的钉在埃尔文的老二上，整个状态就像是一场强奸。他曾见过不少强奸，在地下街的时候，男女，男男都有，肮脏血腥，令人作呕。只不过被强奸的男人绝对不会勃起，而他现在硬到胀痛。想想有点沮丧，埃尔文再也无法一边狠狠干他，一边为他手淫了。

他把脸埋在自己的臂弯里，咬着自己的外套，压抑着自己的呻吟，右手抓着自己的老二快速撸了起来。还差那么一点，心脏的跳动让胸腔里充满了骚痒，离高潮就差那么一点点。埃尔文忽然啃咬了他的肩膀，他知道，他也快到了。埃尔文看着自己暗红色的阴茎激烈的进出着他的洞口，每一下都带出黏糊糊的东西，肠液混合着完全融化的油膏。他的肠道变得湿滑又火热。（那个世界观没有安全套这种东西，其实我很纠结，我不喜欢写内射的，因为不健康）最后用尽全力深深的捅了几下，射在了最深处。利威尔的后背留下了还几个深深的牙印。埃尔文像野兽一样啃咬着他的身体。

他埋着头趴在桌子上，把自己的小脸藏在臂弯里。埃尔文缓缓的把自己软了一些的阴茎从他的身体里抽出来，带出了一部分精液。刚被插过的小洞，艳红无比，暂时没办法闭合，埃尔文仔细的检查了一下，没有受伤。  
“对不起，我刚才有点冲动了。”  
“我没事，别像对待女人那么对待我。”  
他颤颤巍巍的站起来，上半身的衣服还完好的穿在身上，下半身两腿还在发抖。地板上还有他刚才射出来的精液。利威尔彻底摆脱掉挂在脚脖子上的裤子，踢掉皮鞋，转身去了浴室。拎着一条湿抹布走了出来，快速将地板上的东西擦掉。  
“你这样看着我干嘛？”  
“没什么，就是很想抱抱你。可是现在却无法做到了。”埃尔文苦笑着说道。

“来吧，到浴室来，我帮你洗洗，你闻起来很臭。”  
埃尔文乖乖的跟着他进了浴室，利威尔帮他脱了衣服，虽然他执意要自己脱。  
他的浴室里多了一把椅子，有些事情单手做还是坐着比较方便。他还在适应期总觉得自己的平衡感变差了。水壶里还有些温水，利威尔沾湿了毛巾，开始为他擦拭身体。  
“过来坐下，你太高了，手很酸。”  
埃尔文被他逗笑了，坐在浴室的椅子上，任由他上下其手的为他擦拭身体，就像自己在病床上那时候一样。好像作为一个伤患的待遇还是很不错的。  
他的服务很细致，连埃尔文的老二都仔仔细细的擦洗过了，擦去那些黏糊糊的东西。  
可想而知埃尔文又硬了。  
“你想证明自己没有障碍还真是很努力啊！埃尔文。”  
“你可以坐上来，反正你里面还没有洗。”

他们没有用这个姿势做过，利威尔背对着他坐在他的大腿上，阴茎很容易的全部插了进去。这个姿势插的很深很深，利威尔有种会被顶破肠子的恐惧感。埃尔文摸了摸他的小腹，硬邦邦的，可能是自己的老二。  
“利威尔，自己动一动。”  
“不行，我做不到，我的腿使不上劲。”

磨蹭了一会，努力抬起自己的屁股，把他的老二留了一半在里面，深深的坐下去。“啊，好爽！就这样，再来一次。”  
这一次，他试着将屁股抬的再高一些，只留了龟头在里面，突然一坐到底。“就是这样，你太棒了，再来！”他的后背都能感受得到埃尔文胸膛的起伏，看来他真的很喜欢。  
身体协调性很好的利威尔很快得到了要领。坐下去的时候放松括约肌，抬起屁股的时候收紧，几次下来埃尔文渐渐失去了耐心。在他坐下去的时候向下摁着他的肩膀，胯部狠狠的向上顶，成功的逼出了他的叫声。他小小的身体被玩弄的有些可怜，如果埃尔文能看见他的表情一定很糟糕。双眼涣散，渐渐失去焦距。他浑身变得软绵绵的，可是洞口火辣辣疼，心跳的喘不上气，像要死掉一样。  
男人的第二次通常会很久，简直是一场甜蜜的折磨，被压在洗脸台上，看着镜子那张满是情欲的脸，身后的埃尔文紧紧皱着眉头，咬着牙再做最后的冲刺。肉体相撞的声音在这个窄小的浴室里很刺耳。  
利威尔觉得自己的听觉的大概是出了什么毛病。埃尔文胡言乱语的说着什么，可是自己一句都听不懂。男人临近高潮说的话，都他妈是放屁！

 

第二天，他已经不记得他们两个是怎么回到床上的？是怎么清理的满屋狼藉？总之两个人精疲力尽的像是耗尽了半生砍巨人的体力。他小心翼翼的睡在埃尔文左边的臂弯里。看着他金色的睫毛，新生的胡渣，听着他细微的鼾声，好像心慌的不适感好了很多。

这个世界就如地狱般的残酷，因为爱你才有了些许希望。如果真的有神，请让我把这份希望留的再长久一点。

全文完


End file.
